Fairy Tale at Hogwarts
by darkWarrior101
Summary: There is another type of blood status at Hogwarts, a secret one. Only a handful of students that fall into this section and they are hidden from all. However, after Headmaster Dumbledore organizes a special parent event for the 5th years, inviting the parents to Hogwarts, this secret is revealed. What will happen next? Who knows. More inside.


**Ok, so this was just an idea I had. I'm a huge fan of Once Upon a Time, and I recently watched the new Decedents movie and Ever After High, this gave me the idea for this. Just a little fun. It's based in The Order of the Phoenix, Sirius was cleared of all charges and is Harry's acting guardian (along with Remus cause I wanted him in the fic). Hermione is a bit out of character here, but hi ho. Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think.**

Hogwarts school, the school for witchcraft and wizardry. Within the school there are purebloods, half-bloods and muggle-borns, however, there is another type of blood status, a secret type. Only a handful of students that fall into this section and they are hidden from all. However, after Headmaster Dumbledore organizes a special parent event for the 5th years, inviting the parents to Hogwarts, however, this reveals the secret section of the Hogwarts parents, thanks to a certain member of the Golden trio's mother.

Hermione stood at the top of the astronomy tower looking over the grounds as the parents arrived greeting their children. Looking out into the sky, Hermione sighed; she knew that her fake muggle parents would never be here, there is no reason for it, and her real mother, well she most likely wouldn't be coming, and actually she hoped she wouldn't. Turning back around, she wondered out of the tower, down the stairs.

Arriving at the front entrance, she saw Harry talking and laughing with Sirius, Remus and the Weasley's. As she headed over to them, she smiled as Bloom and Lewis, two others from the same section as her past her.

"Hey Hermione," Harry said as she greeted them.

"Where are you parents Hermione?" Remus asked after seeing her with no one, and the majority of parents were already here.

"Oh, they couldn't make it Professor," She said settling in between Ron and Harry.

"Oh, that a shame honey, and it's such a rare opportunity, especially for muggles," Molly Weasley said with a sad smile.

The group talked for a while longer before the parents went into the great hall for the headmaster's speech and the students went off to lessons. Throughout the day parents appears in a few of the lessons. Due to ministry rules on magical parents were allowed in some of the lessons, such as potions, due to what they called safety.

When lessons finished, the students headed back to their common rooms to drop off their books and bags and parents went to a class room that had been converted in to a common room for them. The 5th years had a later dinner and were going to have it with their parents. So after sitting in the common room catching up with what had happen in the day, missed notes, homework and gossip they 5th years headed down to the Great Hall to meet their parents for dinner. Hermione went and joined the Weasley's, Harry, Sirius and Remus as she had no parents to join her or talk to about her life at school.

Across the castle grounds the gates to Hogwarts burst open the barrier that protected the castle shattering, leaving the castle unprotected from attack. However, no one in the castle knew of this. A woman walked through the gates on to the grounds of Hogwarts. She wore a floor length red velvet dress. The corset section had a plunging neckline, but was covered by a stiff black and silver lace design and the sleeves went down to a point around her middle finger. Her long black hair was tied tightly back in a high ponytail. She had deep red lips and dark eyes, settled in a soft glare and smirk. She looked to the forbidden forest, then to the castle itself. Nodding her head she clicked her fingers and vanished in a puff of dark smoke.

Back in the great hall Hermione was slightly bored and agitated. It happened a lot for her section, a lot of power, which was stored inside them, but never used.

"Well, look who it is. Enjoying your time out of Azkaban Black," A voice said from behind me. Turning around I saw the Malfoy family behind me. Lucius had his arm wrapped around his wife Narcissa and his other hand on his sons, Draco's, shoulder.

"Immensely Malfoy," Sirius said with a sickly sweet voice and smile, raising his eye brow at him.

"A traitor like you should not be free," the Malfoy patriarch said in a monotone voice.

"He's innocent, hence he is free," Harry stabbed back.

"I would not call him innocent," Narcissa added in a cold serious voice.

"He's more innocent than you," Hermione said standing up for him, the temper that ran in her family, inherited from her mother, nearly coming out.

"You dare talk back to my mother," the young Malfoy barked.

At this point this conversation had gain an audience and many had come to watch, including teachers: Snape, McGonagall and Dumbledore.

"Yes I dare, I'm fed up of you superior attitude. You think you're so great and powerful, but you not there are those with so much more power and status than you and you don't even know about it." Hermione exploded hands shaking. Her friends around her stood with wide eyes and mouth a gasp. Those who knew about Hermione, looked to each other, worried and slightly scared. A girl names Selene looked around at the others, catching a few of their eyes before sliding through the crowd.

"Hermione, I think you should calm down." She said carefully.

"Do they know each other?" Someone whispered.

"No, I don't want to calm down; I'm fed up with it. Purebloods think that because of that reason they are more powerful or better than everyone else. Well their not, I'm fed up of hiding in the shadows, of not going to my full potential. Aren't you? Aren't all of you?" Hermione said in a frustrated tone speaking to everyone who was in her section.

"We're in hiding for a reason," Lewis said also coming to the forefront.

"Err… guys…" Bloom said, but was ignored.

"What reason?" Hermione growled, hands shaking, and to anyone who looked closely, her hands had a very slight black glow. "I'm fed up of hiding, of being in the back ground when we know more about magic then anyone, listening to others who should be listening to us!" The blackness increased.

"Hermione are you ok? You're usually so in control." Jackson, another one commented.

"Err… Guys!" Bloom said a little louder, but was still ignored.

"Well it is inheritance week, maybe your full powers are coming in and that's why you're so emotional and out of control Hermione." Lewis added, trying to be the voice of reason. "But, you must remember that you need to keep it hidden, it's too dangerous right now, especially with You Know Who being back."

"Guys!" Bloom finally shouted, extremely loudly, catching everyone's attention. "If you want to stay in hiding, you should probably not talk about this now, when everyone can here you."

They all went quiet, eyes darting around, the girls biting their lips and the boys looking nervous. Hermione and Lewis both took a deep intake of breath.

"Oh yeah," they both said at the same time.

"Do you guys know each other?" Ginny asked, confused as these people were all in different houses and from what they know had never talked to each other before.

"Miss Granger!" the shrill old voice of Dolores Umbridge, "your words sound a lot like you want to go against the Ministry's rule, treason, I say treason. I will have none of it."

"Oh shut up you old cow, you know nothing," Lewis said walking right forwards to stand next to Hermione. "I'm with Hermione actually; I'm fed up of hiding and bowing to purebloods who know nothing of magic."

"You dare say you have a greater right to power than a family that has generations of practise as leaders of the magical world. Ha, you think you know magic, you know nothing you Mudblood!" Lucius growled out.

"You insult one of my own and pay the consequences!" a voice roared from the entrance and everyone spun around.

Standing at that entrance was the women that had destroyed the Hogwarts barrier. Gasps spread across the room and whispers from those who knew who that women was, the rest stood in confusion.

"Who is that?" A parent asked.

"What is she wearing?" a Slytherins pupil asked.

"What is she doing here?" Jackson whispered to Bloom.

"Our parents never come, even the ones that love us more than themselves." Bloom replied.

"Mother?" Hermione questioned.

"Hermione darling," She said strutting forwards, her heels clicking across the floor, echoing around the wall, bouncing off the walls. She stopped in front of her, picking up a strand of her hair, twirling slowly in her fingers. She then stepped back and looked her up and down quickly, then again slowly. Hermione's mother pursed her lips, shaking her head from side to side. "Oh, my dear what are you wearing, it is completely inappropriate for you and your hair." Before Hermione could say anything her mother waved her hand above Hermione's head in two sharp circles. Hermione was engulfed in purple smoke. When it cleared Hermione's hair was slightly darker, a braid keeping the top half of her hair out of her face. She had on a black corset dress, which flared out at the waist and stopped at her knees, on her feet were black stiletto heels. For jewellery she had black arm circlets on that had strings of silver falling off them and a silver head circlet with a bright red stone in the centre.

"Seriously," Hermione groaned as she stumbled on the heels that had appeared on her feet.

"Much better now you look like someone of you status," the women said smiling a very small smile at her work. Turning away from her daughter she quickly acknowledged the others from their section: Lewis, Jackson, Selene and Bloom, before asking where the others were. After getting her answer, from Bloom, that it was only 5th years here, she turned back to the Hermione and her friends behind her. Scanning her eyes over them she raised her eye brows at Remus. "A werewolf I see," Remus tensed, "interesting. Interesting group of friends you have here Hermione darling." She then spun sharply around the bottom of her dress flaring out, a sickly sweet smile plastered on her face. "Blonde hair, pale complexion and blue eyes with a superior glow, you must be a Malfoy." The smile dropped off her face and was replaced with a scowl. "Now listen here and listen well, you know nothing about any of these children. You call them mudbloods, but to us, that is you. Magic is not something you channel down a wand, but is part of you very being, it within your heart, your soul. You will never know magic like we do, and you will never be able to harness it like we can."

Whisper spread around the room, questions about what this woman had said.

"Hey Hermione," Bloom whispered, catching only her attention as the stare off with Lucius Malfoy continued. "I'm not sure if your mother is scarier than I remember or not."

"Depends what side you on," Hermione shrugged putting her hands on her hips.

"Children, I've heard what you have said and whether it was out of the power from inheritance week or not, I agree and so do the rest of your parents. That I why I am here, no longer shall we hide in the shadows."

"No dis-respect, your highness, but why you? My mother and father are our rulers, shouldn't it be them representing us." Bloom questioned, hand folded neatly in front, like a perfect princess.

"With Voldemort's threat," Many gasped and some flinched at the name, "it was felt that someone with strong magic, that didn't mind the dark, should come, just in case. Who better than myself? Also with it being Hermione's inheritance week, I need to contain her powers, can't have her using them." Hermione's mother answered. All of the children who knew what was going on sighed, knowing that same feeling that they got every time inheritance week came along and the parents, once again showed they did not trust their children with their own magic. "Now Malfoy, be a good little boy and run back to your master and tell him, he has met his match." She then spun around, her hair flying out behind her. "Umbridge, that is the correct name right? Go back to the ministry and tell the minister he is expecting a visitor."

"I do not listen to you or follow your orders," Umbridge said in a high pitched whiny voice, eyes wide, with an insulted expression, "I am of a much high position and therefore I ask you to leave the ground of this school immediately."

"I will not listen to… to… a muggle like you." Malfoy spluttered, obviously not used to being spoken to that way, apart from by the Dark Lord.

Behind Hermione, her friends, Remus and Sirius were trying, and failing, to hold back their laughter.

"Oh my dear my dear," the women said advancing on the little pink women. She then spoke with a voice of such authority, power and with coldness in her voice to rival that of the arctic winds, that some cowered back in fear, wrapping their arms around themselves for protection. "You have no idea who you are dealing with. Now you are going to return to the Ministry and tell the minister he is expecting a Queen." Then, slowly turning around to face Lucius Malfoy a smirk played on her lips. "I am no muggle."

With that, she lifted her hands that erupted into flames, she then flicked her hand forwards and the flames flew towards him. He whipped out his wand to block the flames, but the burst through him barrier and were about to hit his face when then suddenly stopped.

"That is how you control magic," She said, her hand now in a fist. She then raised both hands, parallel to her face, flicking her hands out every single candle flame changed from their warm orange yellow glow to black, creating an eerie atmosphere.

"I see in your eyes that you still doubt the power you are dealing with. Well maybe you need an incentive." With that her eyes snapped open wide and a beam of black energy streamed out of her palm directly at the Malfoy heir. Gasps spread around as once again no protection or barrier spell worked.

"Draco!" His friends shouted.

Just as the spell was about to hit an indigo light intercepted the black beam, hitting it off in another direction, saving his life. Everyone's heads turned to where the purple light had come from, to see that it had come from Hermione.

"Oh, why did you save him?" Ron groaned.

Glaring at him, for his lack of understanding for the situation, she turned back to her mother. "This is not the way. Hurting their family, will not give us the reputation we want. We'll be just like Voldemort," more gasps surrounded them, "oh shut up. Mother, we need to be more diplomatic, not dictatorial."

"My darling, sometimes force is the only way." Her mother said cupping her face, stroking her face with her thumbs.

"And sometimes it's not," Hermione said, grabbing her mother's hands, pulling them away from her face.

The two of them had a staring match, neither wanting to back down.

"Does someone want to explain all of this, because I'm confused?" Sirius said breaking the awkward silence.

"Well, that is not an uncommon occurrence with you Black, but I would like to know what is going on and who you are?" Snape sneered, aiming him last comment at Hermione's mother.

"Let me explain," Bloom said, being the most diplomatic one, interrupting the Queen before she could speak. "In your society of magic there are three types of wizards and witches: purebloods, half bloods and muggle borns. However, there is actually one other type, a hidden type. Those that you believe are from fairy tales. I'm the daughter of Aurora and Philip. Jackson's the son of Captain Hook, Lewis is the son of Maleficent, and Selene is the daughter of Cinderella and Charming. There are more of us; Melody in 4th year is Ariel's daughter, the year above, Adrian, is the son of Rapunzel and Flynn Rider," as Bloom said that Selene swooned.

"What, he's hot," she said shrugging her shoulders, with a cheeky smile.

"Anyway there are more of us as well." A very posh voice said from the back, "I don't tend to get involved, Bonnie, Snow Whites daughter. Hermione's mother, right here, is the person who poisoned mine, the Evil Queen."

"It was entirely justified at the time, besides it all worked out in the end," Hermione's mother shrugged.

"Not the point," Bonnie said offhandedly.

"Anyway," Bloom said, "Over the years, some of us, don't like that we can't use our full powers, some of us more than others. Depends how much magic they possess, or how much freedom they want. But the idea is growing, fed-up of hiding. Especially since some say we hold the true magic of the earth."

"That is questionable," Pansy said, nose in the air.

"What's inheritance week?" Remus questioned, remembering it from earlier.

"Hermione's the best for that, she the one that really goes through it. We all do, but her mostly, well part from Lewis." Bloom said and everyone turned to look at Hermione.

"Inheritance week is a special week in which the children of fairy tale characters inherit their parent's powers. Every fairy tale character has magic, it what makes their stories fairy tales. You need magic to make a fairy tale. However, some have more than others. Lewis and I have magical parents, so we inherit their powers, meaning more magic then someone like Bonnie or Bloom, who don't have magic parents, just the magic within them. However, inherit magic, is a bit temperamental, and a lot of the time is control by emotion, so in inheritances week, our emotions go wild, no matter the person. This is my inheritance week, and let's just say, thanks to Hogwarts, my powers are increasing an a lot more than someone who one trains with one type of magic. We are all going to go through it." Hermione explained.

"In basic terms," Lewis cut in, "It's a power boost as our magic increases, that makes us a bit high tempered."

There was a silence that followed as everyone ingested the information they had been given and were trying to understand it.

"Wait," a nasally voice said, "If Granger is the daughter of the Evil Queen, does that not mean she's evil and that her magic is dark." It was Pansy. "Daddy," she wined, "I don't feel safe in this school if there is someone evil, with dark magic, who could easily lose control of it."

"Yes I quite agree, Dumbledore, I don't like having a dark witch who has no control of her magic in this school and I feel that other parents will agree with me," Pansy's father said with a scowl on him face, looking at Dumbledore.

"Hermione has never had any loss of control of her magic. She is bright and understands things far beyond her years and that of someone of a pureblood who has been taught it from birth. This is just the reason behind what many thought was a strange amount of power." Remus Lupin stepped in, remembering his days as her teacher and their days in the summer discussing things.

"Everyone knows the story of Snow White, it is not just a Muggle," Pansy spat the word, "fairy tale. The Evil Queen is evil, and so is her daughter."

"That is an insult to me and my daughter and I will not stand for it," The Evil Queen said raising her hand to cast a spell only to be interrupted by another spell.

"This girl is undeserving of her powers; show her what it is like without them for an hour." A mystical voice said and a shower of purple sparkles surrounded Pansy. She lifted up into the air. She took in a gasp of air and the sparkles flew into her mouth entering her body. She then collapsed on the floor in a heap.

"Pansy," a few people shouted, while others shouted, "Hermione!" in a more angry and shocked tone.

"There is no light, there is no dark, it all depends on how it is used. You have thought yourself to be high and mighty, but you're not. You're an attention seeking little brat; well now let's see how well you last without your magic for a bit."

"What?" She screeched, getting up of the floor, grabbing her wand and trying to cast a spell, but nothing happen. She panicked and tried again and again. Her face getting uglier and more pug like as she wined and cried.

"Hermione, did you just take her powers from her?" Mr Weasley asked.

"Oh my darling that is way more devious, I was just going to turn her into a frog," The Evil Queen cried with joy. "But you shouldn't have done it, leave the magic to me; you're not ready for those types of spells."

"Bit serious Hermione," Jackson said eyes wide and slightly scared.

"She'll get them back in an hour," Hermione shrugged. "I've had enough of all this. All the sides, all the fighting, all the tension. Always have watching everything we do, making sure we don't break any rules, making sure we don't lose control. I haven't lost control… seriously, since I was 10. But yet, we're still treated like we're going to make mistakes that will threaten us all. Out parents are never going to trust us. Don't," Hermione said turning on her mother who tried to say something. "If you trusted us, you would let us keep our magic at full strength all the time, not just the holidays. Well, with the secret being out maybe that can change. Just go to the Ministry." And with that Hermione clicked her fingers and she vanished in a puff of purple smoke.

"But… you… can't apparate on the grounds," Narcissa Malfoy questioned when Hermione vanished.

"That was not apparition, and I may have broken your wards when I came in, I'm not sure." The Evil Queen said with no emotion. Everyone then felt several waves of power as the Queen searched for her daughter, only to find Hermione had placed a cloaking spell on herself. "When did my daughter become so powerful?"

"When you stopped noticing her," Bonnie said, everyone looked her way. "We have all been training in magic, and this inheritance week, you're not taking any of it. We may not all be as extreme a Hermione is in our views, but we all agree with her." With that Bonnie motioned to the others and they all walked out of the great hall.

"Tense," Ron said pursing his lips, eyes wide.

In another part of the castle, once again the astronomy tower, Hermione appeared from the cloud of purple smoke. She walked back over to the rails and leaned against them, she lifted her elbows on to the railing she placed her chin in her cupped hands, her fingers spread across his face, looking up in to the star lit sky. She stood there for a minute, thinking: was she too harsh, did she step out of line or was she right. She wasn't sure; it could be so easy for her to hurt the people around her. She had taken Pansy's power with no trouble and no remorse, the girl deserved, she thought sighing. Hermione knew her powers were getting stronger and stronger, she had managed to block one of her mother's spells, with ease; realistically she should not be able to do that. Looking up high, she smiled at the stars. Removing her hand from her face she started drawing the constellations in with a sparkling purple line. She then flicked her fingers to the Cygnus constellation and it lit up creating the shape of the swan. She then moved to another one and started drawing that out as well.

"Pretty," Selene said from behind her as the other found her. "See this is why I love magic, it's not just power, it's an art." She then came to join Hermione leaning again the rail to, "now I'm not as good as you, but…" Selene said before flicking her own fingers to the star. The Cygnus constellation then lit up and turned bright neon blue. She then turned her palm to face the sky then lowered it down, as she did so the neon blue changed to different shades, once she found the one she wanted, a sapphire blue, she pushed her hand forward and the swan was completely illuminated. She swayed her hand from side to side and the Swan started to move flying off around the sky.

The rest of the fairy tale lot started to laugh at Selene's action. Lewis smirked then clicked his own fingers and Cygnus turned an emerald green and started to fly straight towards them at a super speed.

"Bonnie," screamed Bonnie, though she had a large smile on her face. She threw her hands out to block her face. Then everyone went silent. The swan had turned a breath taking shinning white and had stopped flying towards them, but was now soaring around the sky. This time is was different however, every time it past another constellation they joined Cygnus in being alive in the sky.

"Go Bonnie, guess there is magic in you after all," Hermione laughed, "apart from you voice of course."

"Oh shut up," Bonnie smiled, "Just because I don't flaunt my magic and use it all the time, doesn't mean I don't have it."

"Only joking," Hermione smiled.

"I know," Bonnie said wrapping her arms around Hermione in a tight hug.

"Aww group hug," Bloom said smiling, wrapping her arms around the others. The other three followed.

As the separated, Bloom changed her normal sweet smile to a cheeky one. "My turn," she squeaked. Waving both her hands the swan turned pink, seeing it she smiled and started laughing.

"Way too girly," Jackson groaned shaking his head, "try this," he said flicking his hand only for nothing to happen. He tried again, but once again nothing happened. "Oh come on," he muttered getting frustrated trying again and again, faster and faster.

"Calm down," Selene said with a slight laugh in her voice. "Let it flow through you, like… like…"

"Bubble in boiling water," Bloom suggested.

"No it more like a surge, like when you going really fast," Lewis said.

"No, it more a warm feeling, like when you get in a hot bath or standing by a flame," Hermione added.

"It's different for everybody, it's that for you lot, but for me, it's like you're submerged under water; peaceful and quiet." Bonnie explained.

"You're such a Ravenclaw," Lewis teased causing everyone to laugh.

Nodding to all they said Jackson tried again, his arm was much stronger and rigid. Sparkles of crimson red showered across the sky. As they did, every constellation that was alive turned a different shade of red.

"Yes," Jackson said punching the air. "Right," he said quickly moving on, "next up, Hermione teach us how to do that teleport thing. No more staircases for me."

Hermione started laughing and nodding her head, "sure, but now probably is not the best time."

"Why?" Bonnie asked.

Nodding down to the school grounds below they saw the Evil Queen walk out of the doors. She looked up to where they stood, she nodded her head to them she vanished in a swirl of black. A small wisp of black flowed up to them. As it reached them, Hermione's mother's voice came out of it and said, "Going to Ministry to sort everything out. Have a good year." Nothing else.

"My mother everyone," Hermione sighed, "lovely isn't she."

"Come on," Jackson said draping his arm over Hermione's shoulder. "Let's go get food, I for one am starving."

"Yeah," all the other agreed.

"Let's go back to the great hall then, and grab some tea." Hermione smiled, "But I can't be bother to walk. So, let's go back in style." She finished smirking. Before anyone could say anything Hermione waved her hands and six of them vanished in a swirl of purple smoke that would take them to great hall for dinner.

From that point none of them knew what was going to happen, what the Ministry was going to say, how they might affect the war that was fast approaching, or whether they would get the freedom they want. All they did know what that they were friends, and nothing was going to change that. They survived the fact that their parents didn't get on, were enemies in fact, though that was in the past. Therefore, they knew that they could survive whatever Hogwarts or the wizarding world threw their way.


End file.
